Notes of the Angel
by The Sparrow Messenger
Summary: Apollo's death was sudden, and caused a large stir at the office and beyond. But it didn't mean that the issue was over, just like that... (I don't know how to write summaries. KlaPollo, unrequited ThenaPollo and Character Death.)
1. Prelude

**Prelude ¬ Friendships Regained, Love Lost**

_Prelude, [Noun] In music, a piece or movement that serves as an introduction to another section or composition and establishes the key._  
POV : Apollo Justice

* * *

I knew that I couldn't change anything. After all, I was already dead; no one would be able to see me. They wouldn't even be able to hear me.

That is, unless one of the Feys channel me.

But I have to try. If it means I can find out why I died, if it means I don't have to watch them grieve any more, I have to do it.

I can't bear to see those people that were once my closest friends crying any more, the same way I reacted to Clay's death. I can't bear to watch Trucy, my younger step-sister, avoid all the things that reminded her of her memories while I was still alive.

But most of all, I can't bear to watch my two greatest friends, Athena and Klavier, be at odds with each other over my death the same way I was at odds with Athena when Clay was murdered.

* * *

Clay was watching me curiously. "Apollo?" He had been the first to greet me after I died./p

From what I can see, everyone at the agency thinks I was murdered. I don't blame them; I don't even know the circumstances to my own death.

Apparently, that's the way it works: We're spared from knowing how we died if we didn't want to know. At least, until someone who knew the true circumstances died and joined you and they tell you. That's how Clay found out how he died. It's the most common way things occur around here.

Unless you decide to find out the truth on your own.

Athena and Klavier were arguing again. Athena believes Klavier killed me, and Klavier thinks (or knows) otherwise. Problem was, just like in Clay's case, all evidence seemed to point the murderer towards Klavier.

If not for the fact I trusted in Klavier, I'd have thought the same.

* * *

"...Apollo, stop worrying about it so much," Clay's voice rang out from behind me. The entire duration, he had been watching me fret over the others. "You'll eventually find out how it happened."

"But-" My pleas were interrupted by Clay.

"No, Polly. Say it with me: I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine!"

"But-" Once more, I was interrupted.

"Come on, just say it! I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine!"

Eventually, I gave in. "I'm Apollo Justice and I'm... fine?"

"Say it properly!"

"I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine!"

That went on for quite a long while, but it certainly helped. Afterwards, Clay was smiling happily and I was less focused on what was going on in the human world. For a while, at least.

I was still aware that Athena and Klavier are still arguing, of course. And no matter how much I pretend, I'll still be more worried for them than I will be for anyone else.

* * *

_A/N : Sad stories are my area. This has a POV-based format, and the next one is Clay. I'm sorry if Clay is out of personality - I don't know his personality past "SPAAAAAACE" so... Yes, all the chapters will be on the short side- after all, each chapter showcases a specific character's side of the story at a point in time._

_Edit : There was a glitch in the document after I saved it, so all sorts of weird things appeared. I'm sorry. This version has been updated to remove all weird things and reformat everything to the original state._


	2. Deaf Ears

**[Notes of the Angel Pt. 2 - Deaf Ears]**

_Falls on deaf ears, [Idiom] a statement, opinion or suggestion is ignored._

POV : Clay Terran

How do you tell a friend that they can't be so worried over things they can't control? That's the problem I'm having with Apollo right now. I understand; he just died, and his two best friends (not counting me) are arguing over him.

I can't say I felt the same way, since a) I wasn't really friends with Athena and b) I wasn't curious over how I died.

I admit, I was a little worried for Apollo when that incident happened. But he had recovered afterwards, so I suppose it was all fine.

Here I am once more, watching Apollo fret over his still-living friends. He doesn't see what I've seen while he was still alive, and he hasn't even realised he has feelings for him yet.

It's too bad that even if he realises now, it would still be too late.

Gazing at the twinkling stars that surround the heavens is what I like doing best. After all, I really really liked space since I was young. But every time I do so, there's a sort of melancholy to it too. I guess it comes from having wanted to go to space but never actually doing so.

It's really what I do to destress around here; although there really isn't much stress in the first place.

Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened should I have gone to space in the end.

"Apollo, relax a little! Eventually, they'll find out the truth and stop fighting, you know," I say, even as he paces around for no apparent reason.

"But Trucy-" he protested, only to be interrupted by me once more.

"Look, I know you are really worried for your half-sister, and the fact that she's no longer doing magic tricks, but she'll return to doing what she enjoys best."

"...I know what you're saying, but... are you sure that any of them will even be back to how they were before I died?"

I couldn't reply, although I already knew the answer.

_A/N : Yes, I know, I probably screwed up Clay's personality. There really isn't much information about it in the first place though. Literally the only confirmed fact I know about this guy is that he loves space to death. _

_Also, if you read the rest of the upcoming chapters, you'll find out that the way the afterlife in this story operates is similar to that of my other story, Past Lifes. [shameless plug for own story]_


	3. Pianissimo

**[Notes of the Angel Pt. 3 - Pianissimo]**

_Pianissimo, [adverb/adjective] very softly or softly, used in music._

POV : Athena Cykes

Trucy, as always, is quiet once more. She isn't as bubbly and happy as she used to be, but then again, which one of us is? Ever since Apollo died, the office has been gloom and doom.

That applied to both the Wright Anything Agency, and some percentage of the Prosecutor's Office.

Lately, arguments between me and Klavier have been increasingly common. And now, in Apollo's lack of presence, there's no one to stop us from arguing. Honestly, I really wanted not to do so, as it was really the least I could do for my poor friend. But if there was one thing I learnt from Apollo, it was to believe in the evidence and the truth.

And how does one argue against all the evidence that pointed to the pitiful prosecutor? No matter how much I want to believe in him, my trust doesn't trump the cold logic and the evidence.

So, once more, the cruel hands of fate moved us like tiny lifeless puppets.

Klavier and I aren't the only victims of these constant arguments. Trucy is one too. Every time she sees us fighting, I could sense her sadness and anger towards the situation. Her voice may have been silent, but her heart was a thunderstorm. I want to help her, to see her optimistic again, but how can I help her if I can't even help myself?

Now, I finally understand how Apollo fully felt when his friend Clay had died.

I'll never admit it, but there was a reason why I truly believe Klavier didn't cause Apollo's death. I don't think even he realises it himself, but each time Klav met Apollo, I could sense his pure happiness at even being around him. Anyone with even basic knowledge of love would know that Klavier had a lot of that for Apollo. And he would be happy to know that Apollo liked him too.

As their friend, I should be happy for them. After all, they were a match made in heaven, even if they didn't know. But sadly, it wasn't as simple as that because of a single factor.

I, Athena Cykes, had been in love with Apollo Justice too.

_A/N: Sorry it took so long! After writer's block was over I was busy... then I lost access to my computer and my phone's Docs broke down. Generally, not very fun - but I'm back! I'll try to write the next chapter (haven't started) and upload it soon. Pianissimo I picked only because it fit the name of my story (Notes, implying music) and because of Truce-Truce in the start._


End file.
